Just a Dream
by TwinBrains
Summary: ONESHOT: Our friend, Amber, wrote this and she doesn't have a fanfic account. So we posted it here. Dramione, as always  :


**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, wish we did.**

**__****xaNicole: Our bestest friend AMBER wrote this, and she doesn't have a fanfic account so we're posting it for her! Please review, this is her first story EVER!**

_**SlythindorPrincess: all i have to sayy is... AMBER... this is all yours.. keep on going girl! aha xD**_

* * *

The minutes pass as I stare deep into his eyes and murmur the answer.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride."

I leaned in and kissed Draco with all the passion in my body. I was now Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy… what a name. We turned to the applauding crowd. Harry and Ron were there, obviously upset that I had agreed to marry Draco… but happy for me nonetheless. But they had understood that, yes, I did love Draco. We ran down the aisle, past Draco's mother and father, who seemed to be tearing. Wait… Draco's dad tearing? I thought he hated the concept of Draco marrying someone impure in blood.

His mum and dad came up to us to congratulate, much like everyone else was doing.

"You look absolutely stunning in your dress, Hermione!" His mum said, hugging us both.

"Yes, you two look very good."

I started to tear a bit, "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!"

"Shall we go, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco whispered to me.

"We shall," I said.

We approached the doors to the chapel and swung them open, running down the steps just like they did in those unrealistic perfect wedding movies. A car with the words _JUST MARRIED _written on the back window was waiting for us. We got in and drove off.

Just married… to Draco Malfoy. For a slight second, I wondered what they all thought about my marrying Draco. Mum and Dad had surely heard me a fair few times talking about how he's arrogant scum. And Harry and Ron weren't too happy when I told them either… but they were all here!

Mum, Dad, the Weasleys, Harry, the Malfoys, everybody from school… but I really wanted Professor Dumbledore to be there.

It's been years since his passing… but I couldn't help but feel that someone's presence was missing here. Professor Dumbledore was there for everyone.

"So, love, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know… I just feel like going home."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

He stopped the car.

"'Mione, there's something wrong… there's been something wrong all day. What's the problem?"

"It's just that everything's _wrong_! It's _too_ right to be reality! Your father was too _nice_ to me and… I married you!" I said, "Not that it's a bad thing, I love you, but we don't mix! Your pure and I'm not we always hated each other. The only reason any of my friends came is because I _made_ them…"

He started the car and drove, faster and faster and faster.

"Draco, you're going too fast," I said, "Slow down, Draco! _Slow down!_ You're going to get us in an accide-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, we had crashed into a barrier on the side of the road.

"Draco!" I screamed, fighting my way free, "Draco! Draco!"

I ran to the other side to see if he was okay… if he was alive.

Covered my mouth and muffled a horrified scream as I looked at Draco. He wasn't okay… and he wasn't alive. The windshield had broken and several pieces were sticking out of his chest. The tears poured down my face as rain simultaneously started pouring from the sky. I fell to my knees on the ground, not caring if my wedding dress was soiled or not.

"_Draco!_" I screamed, "_No! Draco!_"

OoOoOoOoO

I was awake… in a different place. I was out of my wedding dress.

"Draco?" I called.

No answer.

I ran through the hallway, calling out Draco's name in desperation. Where was he?

Out of nowhere, I tripped and hit my head.

OoOoOoOoO

I screamed as I sat upright in my bed.

_My _bed?

I looked around and saw that I was back in my room. Then I remembered… I was on summer holiday from Hogwarts. I looked at the clock on my bedside. It said 3:15 in the morning. I lied back down and rested my head on my pillows. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"It was only a dream," I whispered, "It was just a dream…"


End file.
